Way to go
by Ched
Summary: Użyj zbyt wielu jutsu związanych z manipulacją czasoprzestrzenią w jednym miejscu i oto skutki. Naruto trafia do bardzo obcego świata, zawiera nowe znajomości i sojusze, mając nadzieję wrócić do domu. Jednocześnie usiłuje być fair i tym dobrym, co okazuje się zadziwiająco trudne w miejscu o wyraźnym podziale na czernie i biele.
1. Obcy

1. Obcy

I co znowu?, pomyślał Naruto z głęboką irytacją, rozcierając sobie obolałe siedzenie, na którym wylądował. Dosyć boleśnie, bo siła, z jaką został odrzucony zrobiła swoje. Na chwilę nawet musiało go zaćmić, bo kompletnie stracił orientację. I nadal jej nie odzyskał.

Zamiast piaszczystej równiny, na której trwała największa, najważniejsza bitwa w całej historii świata shinobi, znajdował się na szarym, szorstkim w dotyku chodniku o drobnych płytkach układających się w bardzo skomplikowane wzory. Dookoła, zamiast armii, walającej się wszędzie broni i zwłok, wiatr szeleścił delikatnie liśćmi drzew, które wyglądały jakby ktoś przez bardzo długi czas bawił się nimi w bonsai.

Wszystko śliczne, lśniące i w ogóle, uznał Naruto, ale gdzie do cholery jest Juubi?

A jeżeli juz był przy potwornej maszkarze, parodii tego, czym były Bijuu, to gdzie był Madara i Obito? I Sasuke...

Przygryzł wargę.

Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to walka z dwoma obłąkańcami, w tym jednym martwym i ich potworem. Za Naruto stała armia ludzi chcących bronić swojego świata i wolnej woli, przed nim stał maniak chcący opętać wszystko i wszystkich, żeby wszystkie ideały, w jakie Naruto wierzył zamienić w jakąś koszmarną parodię. Było mnóstwo krzyku, wiele krwi, pył unosił się wysoko, targany wiatrem wywołanym energia wyzwalaną przez jutsu, które rozdzierały niebo niczym błyskawice. Walczyli, walczyli i wydawało się nie mieć to końca, bo ich przeciwnik, tak samo jak osoby wskrzeszone przez tę zbrodniczą technikę, wydawał się w ogóle nie męczyć, atakując nieustannie, wciąż na nowo.

I wtedy pojawił się on.

Bez słowa komentarza, Sasuke Uchiha po prostu stanął obok niego, zupełnie jakby te trzy... prawie cztery lata, podczas których byli wrogami, nigdy się nie wydarzyły.

– Sa... Sasuke! **–** zdołał wydusić z siebie w tamtej chwili.

– Nie ciesz się tak **–** burknął Uchiha, łypiąc na niego wrogo kątem oka. **–** Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że chcę zobaczyć ich martwe ciała, bardziej niż twoje.

– Porozmawiamy o tym później **–** uśmiechnął się krzywo Naruto. Nagle zupełnie przestał odczuwać zmęczenie. Wątpliwości, strach, smutek... to wszystko opuściło go zupełnie nagle i całkowicie. Miał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle tych uczuć nie znał. Zamiast tego w sercu miał jedynie radość i absolutną pewność siebie, bo wszystko w jego świecie nagle znajdowało się na swoim miejscu.

Ruszyli do ataku jednocześnie, wciągając przeciwnika w walkę w zwarciu. Potem był tylko ruch, ledwie dostrzegalne kątem oka smugi kolorów, pęd powietrza na skórze, iskry bólu kąsające skórę tu i ówdzie i czerwień Sharinganu. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć jakichkolwiek dźwięków z tamtej chwili, zupełnie jakby nagle przenieśli się i kontynuowali swoją walkę w pustce.

Moment później wylądował na tyłku w tym dziwnym miejscu, w osmalonym i porozdzieranym tu i ówdzie ubraniu, ciągle czując zapach ognia i błyskawic.

Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Co się mogło stać, że świat dookoła zmienił się tak bardzo? Czy to był ten idealny, całkowicie dobry i pozbawiony wolnej woli świat, jaki usiłowali uzyskać Obito i Madara?

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Za eleganckim parczkiem, z tymi wszystkimi ładnie poprzycinanymi roślinami, trawą przycinaną chyba od linijki, znajdował się prawdziwy las budynków. Zawsze myślał, że Konoha była naprawdę sporym miejscem, a zabudowania górujące nad uliczkami uznawał za zadziwiająco wysokie. Cóż, tutaj ktoś zdecydowanie pobił wszelkie rekordy, jakie można było pobić w tej kwestii. Szczyty znajdowały się tak wysoko, że zdawały się dotykać nieba. W dodatku wiele z nich lśniło niczym lustra, w całości wyłożone jakimś błyszczącym materiałem, zupełnie jakby zbudowano je z samych okien, a nie uczciwej cegły i cementu.

Odetchnął głęboko, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że równie dobrze może się rozejrzeć. I znaleźć jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Rozglądać najlepiej było się z jakiegoś punktu górującego nad resztą otoczenia, więc Naruto ruszył przed siebie, w poszukiwaniu najwyższego z budynków.

Nietrudno było go znaleźć; miejsce wydawało się znajdować w samym centrum tej gigantycznej metropolii. Z bliska wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej ogromny niż z parku. W dodatku okazało się, że ta lśniąca materia, to jednak były okna, przyciemnione nieco, o niebieskawym połysku z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu, ale był w stanie zobaczyć, co jest w środku.

Pokręcił głową na to szaleństwo i po prostu ruszył w górę, zaciskając zęby i wspinając się na wyżyny swoich zdolności kontrolowania chakry. Bycie zauważonym w połowie budynku na obcym terenie, ze ścianą tego budynku wbitą w nogi zdecydowanie nie należało do jego aspiracji życiowych.

– Woah! **–** wyrwało mu się z ust, kiedy znalazł się na dachu. Miasto rozciągało się wszędzie dookoła, lśniące, żywe i w ciągłym ruchu. Drobne sylwetki ludzi z tej wysokości wyglądały jak pospiesznie maszerujące we wszystkie strony kolorowe mrówki, czarne pasy przecinające przestrzeń pomiędzy budynkami wypełnione były jeszcze bardziej barwnymi jakiegoś rodzaju pojazdami (Naruto nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co to jest, ale ruszało się szybciej od człowieka i jedynie po czarnych drogach, pozostawiając ludziom chodniki). Nie mógł nawet dostrzec miejsca, w którymi nie było ludzi i budynków, zupełnie jakby miasto było o wiele, wiele większe, mimo że trudność sprawiało mu wyobrażenie sobie tak wielu ludzi w jednym miejscu.

Czy to było właśnie to? To, do czego z uporem dążyli Madara i Obito? Świat idealny, który nie targany przez wojny mógł rozwijać się bez przeszkód?

Zanim jednak zdołał rozwinąć myśl bardziej, usłyszał wyraźny stukot.

Zaraz po nim nastąpił kobiecy głos z wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem w tonie. Słowa jednak był obce. Naruto zaklął wyjątkowo szpetnie w myślach. Jak mógł dać się zajść w taki głupi sposób?! Był shinobi, nieustająca czujność powinna stanowić jeden z jego najważniejszych nawyków!

Czując się wybitnie głupio z samym sobą, powoli się odwrócił.

Przed nim stała bardzo wysoka kobieta. Niewiarygodna długość nóg podkreślała króciutka, czarna spódniczka i absurdalnie duże, wąziutkie obcasy butów. Głowę dałby, że w czymś takim nie da się normalnie chodzić, ale nieznajoma stała pewnie. Broni przy sobie nie mogła mieć, zarówno spódniczka, jak i czarna marynarka, pod którą mógł dostrzec biały kołnierzyk bluzki, były zbyt dopasowane, żeby dało się pod nimi cokolwiek ukryć. Jasnobrązowe włosy opadały jej luźno rozpuszczone na ramiona, a oczy miała przesłonięte okularami o czarnych, lśniących szybkach. Nieprzezroczystych, więc poza tym nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Tylko tyle, że Jiraiya padłby na miejscu na jej widok.

Za nią, pod dosyć ostrym katem nachylała się ściana, nadając budynkowi futurystycznej asymetrii, a w ścianie znajdowały się ciężkie, wykonane z metalu drzwi. Nie miał pojęcia, co mówiła, ale przynajmniej już wiedział, skąd przyszła.

Kobieta odezwała się ponownie. Tym razem w jej głosie wyczuł też pewną agresję. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo chciała, żeby w tej chwili znalazł się poza tym dachem. Czy w idealnym świecie chodzenie po dachach było przestępstwem?

Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i uniósł otwarte ręce do góry, demonstrując w ten sposób, że miał raczej pokojowe zamiary. Kobieta za to ich nie miała, bo w tym samym momencie, kiedy jego dłonie uniosły się w górę, zaatakowała.

Jak na kogoś, kto chodził w tak idiotycznych butach, poruszała się diabelnie szybko, zauważył, odskakując i unikając naprawdę paskudnego ciosu w szczękę. Zaraz musiał odskoczyć drugi raz, bo nieznajoma wykorzystała swój własny rozpęd i obróciła się zadając solidnego kopniaka.

– Jasna cholera! **–** syknął. **–** Miało być delikatnie, ale skoro tak...!

Skrzyżował palce w swoim ulubionym, najlepiej udoskonalonym jutsu.

Jedyna reakcji kobiety na to, że teraz walczy nie z jednym, a z pięcioma przeciwnikami, było rzucenie się naprzód. Próbowali ją otoczyć, ale zanim zdążyli w ogóle zamknąć wokół niej półokrąg, zdołała dopaść jednego z klonów, uderzając go ciężko, bokiem zamkniętej w pięść dłoni prosto w ucho. Momentalnie rozwiał się we mgle, a Naruto aż skrzywił się, kiedy wspomnienie rozproszenia do niego wróciło; cios był zadziwiająco silny, zupełnie jakby walczył z doświadczonym shinobi. Może nie Sakurą, czy Rockiem Lee, ale kimś, kto siłę ciosu ma znacznie ponad przeciętną.

Na krótki moment straciła jednak równowagę, bo zniknienie klonu kompletnie ją zaskoczyło, co dwóch kolejnych zdecydowało się wykorzystać.

Pierwszy cios został zablokowany, ale dało to szansę na wyprowadzenie drugiego.

Jęknęła głucho, gdy uderzenie w mostek pchnęło ją do tyłu. Opadła na kolano i łypnęła groźnie sponad ciemnych okularów prosto na nich.

Naruto postanowił spróbować się dogadać po raz kolejny. W końcu skądś musiał wiedzieć, gdzie u licha się znajduje, czym jest to wszystko dookoła i dlaczego łażenie po dachach okazało się zbrodnią.

– Hej, słuchaj... **–** zaczął, ale zamilkł. Uniosła prawą rękę, otwartą dłonią o wyprostowanych palcach celując prosto w niego, nadal przyklęknięta. Właśnie kiedy miał unieść brwi i skomentować ten dziwny gest, jej dłoń nagle wygięła się nienaturalnie, składając się na przedramieniu i odsłaniając we wnętrzu ręki metalicznie lśniącą tubę wewnątrz.

– Rany...! **–** jęknął, bo wyglądało to trochę bardzo upiornie. Moment później zrobiło się jeszcze straszniej, bo wnętrze ręki kobiety rozjarzyło się ostrym światłem i praktycznie w tym samym momencie dwa klony rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Wnętrze czaszki Naruto wypełniło się wspomnieniem bólu, który ogarniał całe ciało, zupełnie jakby pożerały je płomienie jakiejś ognistej techniki.

Cholera!, pomyślał ze wściekłością. On i jedyny pozostały klon błyskawicznie zmienili położenie, starając się zachować między sobą dystans.

Spojrzenie kobiety wędrowało od jednego do drugiego, najwyraźniej usiłując rozgryźć, który jest prawdziwy. Albo po prostu czekając na jego ruch. Ale gdyby tylko któryś z nich drgnął, to strzeliłaby ponownie. A potem jeszcze raz i byłby koniec zabawy. Wątpił, żeby zdołał po prostu zacisnąć zęby, po czym oddać jej z nawiązką.

Drzwi znajdujące się tuż za kobietą otworzyły się nagle od środka i na powierzchnie dachu wyszła druga kobieta. Ubrana w bardzo podobny sposób, jedynie jej uczesanie różniło się w jakiś konkretny sposób. Przestąpiła krok w bok i przytrzymała drzwi, żeby druga osoba mogła przejść. To z kolei kobieta nie była. Mężczyzna był wysoki, miał szerokie barki i częściowo zirytowany, a częściowo rozbawiony wyraz twarzy. Za to włosów nie miał, chociaż w jego przypadku łysina komponowała się bardzo dobrze z rysami twarzy i wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi.

Dawno temu, kiedy Naruto był jeszcze nieprzejmującym się niczym, zadziornym szczylem, który większość lekcji przesypiał, Iruka opowiadał o tym, do czego shinobi może służyć wizerunek. To utkwiło mu w pamięci na tyle, że kiedy wreszcie dostał upragnioną opaskę, postanowił zrobić zdjęcie do rejestru ninja, które pobije wszystkie inne istniejące. Jeżeli o rzucanie się w oczy chodziło, to z całą pewnością pobił wszelkie rekordy, ale zdecydowanie nie trafił, jeżeli chodziło o całą resztę.

Bo Iruka mówił o tym, że mogą się stać nierozpoznawalnym cieniem, który niepostrzeżenie wykona swoją pracę, cichym, zwyczajnym shinobi, że tak jest znacznie bezpieczniej. Ale później mówił o tym, że samo pojawienie się słynnego ninja na polu walki zmuszało przeciwnika do odwrotu i kompletnie łamało jego morale. Że przy pomocy samej reputacji bez trudu można wygrać potyczki, zanim do nich w ogóle doszło, że charyzma może być nawet silniejszą bronią niż najsilniejsze jutsu. To ostatnie stwierdzenie Naruto zbył jako bzdurę, bo przecież nie da się przekonać gigantycznej kuli ognia, żeby jednak w ciebie nie uderzała.

A teraz najwyraźniej spotkał człowieka, który opierał się właśnie na charyzmie. Pewność siebie z niego wręcz promieniowała, nonszalancja, z jaką wszedł na pole walki graniczyła z głupotą, sposób, w jaki zachowywały się względem niego te dwie kobiety wyraźnie mówił o mocy, jaką trzymał w dłoni.

Kimkolwiek był, potęgę miał w garści i pozwalał światu to wiedzieć.

Powiedział coś w swoim języku, na co Naruto skrzywił się. Komunikacja wyglądała jak problem.

– Przykro mi, nie rozumiem... **–** starał się wypowiadać każde słowo powoli i gestykulował żywo, mając nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób zdoła się porozumieć.

– Powiedziałem, że ta potyczka była interesująca **–** przetłumaczył gładko i zrozumiale. Akcentu nie miał zbyt silnego, a słowa wypowiadał bardzo starannie, ale nie powolnie jak nowicjusz. Musiał aktywnie używać tego języka, nawet jeżeli nie był jego rodzimym.

– Mówisz w moim języku! **–** ucieszył się Naruto.

– Owszem **–** w tonie głosu mężczyzny wyraźnie zabrzmiało zniecierpliwienie. **–** Mówię w twoim języku. To zdecydowanie pozwoli ci wyjaśnić, co robisz na moim dachu.

– To twój budynek? **–** jęknął chłopak. **–** Ale przecież... to jest gigantyczne!

– Jest **–** potwierdził, po czym przesunął wzrokiem po twarzy Naruto, unosząc lekko jedną brew. **–** Czyli nie masz pojęcia, kim jestem?

– Dlaczego miałbym wiedzieć, kim jesteś?

– Wszyscy na tym świecie wiedzą, kim jestem **–** stwierdził. Nie powiedział tego w ramach żartu, czy przenośni... Naruto był absolutnie pewien, że to właśnie miał na myśli.

– Czyli **–** zaczął powoli Naruto. **–** Jesteś jakaś lokalną sławą, czy coś?

– Nie do końca, ale możemy przy tej wersji pozostać **–** lekko wzruszył ramionami. **–** Co jest ważne to informacje, które właśnie mi przekazałeś.

– Ja coś przekazałem? **–** zamrugał, skołowany.

– Kimkolwiek jesteś **–** uśmiechnął się krzywo mężczyzna. **–** Nie znajdujesz się już w swoim własnym świecie.


	2. W Śniegu

2. W śniegu

– Wygląda na to, że tym razem ja będę osobą, która wyprawi was na misję **–** powiedział Red Tornado, pojawiając się w pomieszczeniu, w którym zgromadzona była grupa heroicznych nastolatków. Jego głos brzmiał nienaturalnie, ale nie stanowiło to niczego szczególnie dziwnego. Red Tornado był robotem o wysoce rozbudowanym AI, woli jak najbardziej wolnej, w kolorystyce wybitnie czerwonej. Za wyjątkiem niebieskiego płaszcza. Od dłuższego czasu był członkiem Ligi Sprawiedliwych, a kiedy pojawiła się możliwość zamieszkania na Ziemi, zamiast przebywania na satelicie, z radością ją przyjął. Mimo że wiązała się z ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko mieniem na oku grupy zbuntowanej młodzieży z nadludzkimi możliwościami. O jego poczytalności nieszczególnie dobrze to świadczyło, ale najprawdopodobniej po prostu nie potrafił być jeszcze człowiekiem na tyle, żeby w pełni zdawać sobie sprawę, w jakie bagno wdepnął.

– A to niecodzienne **–** skomentowała Artemis, zerkając na niego ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. **–** Przeważnie tym zajmuje się Batman.

– On i reszta Ligi są zajęci poza Układem Słonecznym **–** wyjaśnił robot.

– Oni zawsze zaklepują sobie, co najlepsze! **–** jęknął Wally, który siedział obok dziewczyny. Z pełnym pretensji pomrukiem przeczesał swoje rude włosy. **–** Dlaczego oni zawsze muszą zaklepywać takie fajne rzeczy?

– Z całą pewnością ich misja jest daleko trudniejsza niż te, na które pozwolić może nasze doświadczenie **–** powiedział spokojnym tonem Kaldur. Ciemnoskóry Chłopak, którego gromadka nastolatków zgodnie okrzyknęła swoim przywódcą zawsze ostrożnie dobierał słowa i mówił tonem na tyle oficjalnym, że czasami wydawało się to aż dziwaczne.

– Stary, my mamy całkiem spore doświadczenie! **–** jęknął z pretensją Wally. Był jednym z pierwszych nieletnich asystentów superbohaterów, jacy się w ogóle pojawili i widział już całkiem sporo nietypowych sytuacji.

– Wyluzuj pędziwietrze, kosmos nigdzie sobie nie pójdzie **–** Artemis przewróciła oczyma. Jej się w gwiazdy nie spieszyło, na Ziemi było wystarczająco wiele problemów, żeby nie musiała się nigdzie ruszać. Poza tym, była łuczniczką. Grawitacja na obcym świecie z całą pewnością spartoli wszystko w kwestii skuteczności broni, jaką się posługiwała.

– Dlaczego ty jesteś tak bardzo nie fajna? **–** burknął chłopak, łypiąc na nią z pretensją.

– Och, po prostu twoje kryteria fajności wyraźnie rozmijają się z moimi **–** wzruszyła ramionami.

Wally zgrzytnął zębami. O czymkolwiek nie toczyłaby się rozmowa on i ta głupia blondynka zawsze mieli przeciwne zdania i zawsze zaczynali się ze sobą kłócić. Poza tym, ona chyba zwyczajnie lubiła mu robić na złość. Przewrotna, wredna baba. Nie to, żeby coś szczególnego do niej miał, mimo że w ich grupie pojawiła się kompletnie nagle, bez zapowiedzi i niejako w zastępstwie jednego z jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Była dobra w tym, co robiła, naprawdę. Po prostu jakoś nie potrafili znaleźć wspólnego języka.

– Więc jakie będzie nasze zadanie? **–** zapytał Kaldur, nadal zachowując pełną powagę. Najprawdopodobniej z przyzwyczajenia ignorował kłótnie pozostałej dwójki.

– Hej, hej, masz zamiar zacząć zabawę bez reszty? **–** jęknął z pretensją Wally. **–** Nie możesz zacząć bez reszty!

– Więc skocz po nich **–** westchnęła ciężko Artemis. **–** To nie tak, żeby zajęło ci to szczególnie dużo czasu.

– Superboy jest na zewnątrz, razem z Wolfem i Sferą **–** podsunął pomocnie Kaldur.

– Okej! **–** oznajmił wstając Wally i nie tyle rozpłynął się w powietrzu, co pognał z prędkością, przy której dla pobocznych obserwatorów stawał się smugą światła. Gwałtowny powiew wyzwolony jego ruchem wytrącił z rąk Artemis strzałę nad którą pracowała i sprawił, że jej długie aż do pasa, związane w ciasną kitkę włosy gwałtownie zafalowały.

– Nie znoszę, kiedy to robi **–** zmrużyła oczy w irytacji.

Tymczasem Wally zdążył obiec okolicę w poszukiwaniu pozostałej trójki.

Znalezienie M`gann M`orzz nie stanowiło najmniejszego problemu. Marsjanka spędzała sporo czasu w kuchni, testując każdy kolejny przepis na ciastka, jaki tylko zdołała znaleźć. W trakcie pieczenia z kuchni wolała nie wychodzić, bo przeważnie wtedy eksperymenty z wypiekami kończyły się tragedią; była dosyć roztrzepaną osobą i łatwo zapominała o drobnostkach.

– Cześć, śliczna! **–** zatrzymał się gwałtownie tuż obok, ukradł ciasto z blachy, którą dopiero wyjęła z pieca i podrzucił je kilka razy w powietrzu. Gorące w końcu było.

Uśmiechnęła się tylko i odgarnęła swoje rude włosy za ucho. Wally westchnął na to z rozrzewnieniem; uważał ją za naprawdę śliczną, ignorując przy tym całkowicie nietypową kolorystykę dziewczyny. W świecie superbohaterów naprawdę niewielu ludzi przejmowało się takimi detalami, jak zielona barwa skóry, czy fakt, że ktoś mógł zmieniać swój kształt wedle życzenia.

– Coś się stało, czy tylko zgłodniałeś? **–** zapytała, kiedy skończył jeść.

– Tornado ma dla nas robotę **–** uśmiechnął się radośnie. **–** A teraz ciao, muszę jeszcze Robina i Supsa znaleźć!

Dziewczyna chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążyła otworzyć usta, Wally dawno zniknął. Westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami. to nie tak, że wiele czasu zajmie mu znalezienie kolegi na własną rękę. Przy pomocy telekinezy przełożyła ciastka na tacę i ruszyła spotkać się z pozostałymi członkami grupy.

Wally tymczasem zdołał jeszcze poinformować o zdarzeniu Robina i tylko cudem uniknąć wbicia batarangu w czoło. Zgodnie z obietnicą złożoną swojemu mentorowi, Batmanowi, najmłodszy chłopak z całej ich gromady naprawdę solidnie przykładał się do rozwijania swoich zdolności. Wally miał nieszczęście znaleźć go podczas treningu, kiedy akurat rzucał do celu.

– Woah, koleś! **–** jęknął rudzielec. **–** Uważaj, gdzie tym miotasz!

– To uważaj, gdzie się pchasz **–** chłopak zmarszczył nos. Czy marszczył cokolwiek innego, nie można było powiedzieć, bo maskę miał przylepioną do twarzy chyba na stałe.

Wally przewrócił oczyma.

– Nie powinieneś powiedzieć, że jest ci przykro, czy coś? **–** zainteresował się. **–** Wiesz, trafienie kumpla między oczy, to wcale nie fajne.

– Bardzo mi przykro, żeś strasznie głupi **–** oznajmił Robin, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

– Idź ty już lepiej... **–** zgrzytnął zębami Wally.

– Dzisiaj mam ochotę iść gorzej **–** oznajmił czarnowłosy chłopak, po czym wymaszerował za drzwi. Gry słowne stanowiły jego małą specjalizację i frustrowały większość osób, jakie spotykał na swojej drodze. Wally podejrzewał, że nauczyciele w szkole chcieli go zamordować.

Przeciągnął się i ruszył na poszukiwania ostatniego członka grupy.

Connora znaleźli w zasadzie przez całkowity przypadek, po tym jak równie przypadkowo znaleźli się w miejscu, gdzie zdecydowanie nie powinni być. Tak samo jak i to miejsce, ostatnio jak Wally sprawdzał, to klonowanie istot myślących było ciągle zakazane i niezgodne z całą masą dokumentów. A Superboy był klonem nie kogo innego, jak Supermana. Który to nieszczególnie ładnie zareagował na całe istnienie swojej młodszej wersji. Potem jeszcze okazało się, że chłopak miał nie tylko heroiczny materiał genetyczny i sytuacja zesrała się już całkowicie. Największy ze znanych bohaterów łypał na Connora podejrzliwie, ten odpowiadał wściekłym spojrzeniem, a Batman starał się trzymać sytuację w ryzach, na tyle, żeby kosmici nie próbowali pourywać sobie łbów.

Wally Superboya znalazł pod Wolfem, tak chyba mógł określić sytuację, w której potężnie zbudowany chłopak leży na ziemi, a na nim stoi gigantyczny, biały wilk i zawzięcie usiłuje go oblizać ze wszystkich stron. Dookoła turlała się Sfera, która wyglądała na na tyle rozbawioną, na ile półtorametrowej średnicy czarne, technologiczne gizmo z obcej planety może wyglądać.

– Mam zostawić was samych...? **–** zapytał po krótkiej chwili, bo wilk nadal po psiemu okazywał miłość osobie, z którą postanowił się zaprzyjaźnić.

– Coś się stało? **–** Connor wyjrzał zza Wolfa.

– Tornado twierdzi, że coś się stało gdzieś tam i jesteśmy doborową ekipą sprzątającą!

– Och **–** i tyle, jeżeli chodzi o odpowiedź. Superboy należał do małomównych mruków, które lepiej czuły się we własnym towarzystwie niż między ludźmi.

Podniósł się jednak i otrzepał z trawy i kurzu swoją czarną koszulkę i dżinsy. Wolf łypnął z pretensją na Wally`ego, ale nie zaprotestował głośno na przerwanie mu zabawy.

– Czy powiedział już, co mamy zrobić? **–** zapytał nagle Connor, kiedy razem szli spotkać sie z resztą.

– Nie no, to byłoby bez sensu, bez wszystkich co mają coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, nie?

Odpowiedziało mu coś, co pi razy drzwi wyglądało jak uśmiech.

Wally poczuł nagle, że ma ochotę na kogoś nawrzeszczeć, ale postanowił się z tym wstrzymać.

Na miejscu zastał ich wyłączony telewizor, grupa zniecierpliwionych kolegów, red Tornado stojący naprzeciwko nich i marne okruchy, będące jedyną pozostałością po ciasteczkach.

– Jak na kogoś, kto się rusza z taką prędkością, masz zadziwiający talent w spóźnianiu się **–** mruknęła Artemis, patrząc na niego koso.

– To rodzinne **–** odparował błyskawicznie. Jego mentor, Flash, w życiu cywilnym spóźniał się praktycznie zawsze i na wszystko, bo heroizm zżerał mu sporo czasu.

– Więc o co chodzi? **–** zapytał Robin, powstrzymując rozpętanie się wiszącej w powietrzu kłótni. **–** Ktoś uciekł z więzienia? Nie? To może z Arkham? Jakiś napad, czy coś?

– Szczęśliwie, nie jest to przyczyną naszego spotkania **–** odparł Robot. **–** Na terenie Kanady wykryto fluktuacje energii, których nie zdołaliśmy jeszcze zinterpretować.

– I tylko to? Mamy tam skoczyć, rozejrzeć się i zameldować, co znaleźliśmy między drzewami a drzewami? **–** jęknął Wally. **–** Ja to mogę zrobić w ciągu paru minut!

– Kanada jest trochę duża **–** stwierdziła M`gann, marszcząc lekko brwi.

– A ja jestem trochę szybki **–** westchnął.

– Dane, które udało nam się zgromadzić sugerują, że odkryta na odczytach energia może być pozostałością po jakiegoś rodzaju teleportacji, ale to informacje niepotwierdzone.

– Czyli... **–** Robin zmarszczył brwi. **–** Ktoś, albo coś może tam być i nie jest to coś, z czym do tej pory Liga się zetknęła.

– Nadal **–** Wally założył ręce na piersi. **–** Spokojnie zdołałbym oblecieć w obie strony i nikt by mnie nie zauważył.

– Istnieje wiele sposobów na pokonanie meta**–**człowieka **–** zwrócił mu chłodno uwagę Kaldur. **–** A dwie inne osoby, które również posługują się prędkością gwarantują, że istnieje całkiem spora grupa przygotowana na pokonanie ciebie.

– Dobra, dobra **–** jęknął rudzielec. **–** Poddaję się!

– Sugerowane jest podjęcie zwiadu **–** kontynuował Red Tornado. **–** Przy znalezieniu czegoś niecodziennego, powinniście podjąć kontakt z Ligą i czekać na dalsze polecenia. W przypadku zetknięcia z agresorem zalecane wycofanie się i czekanie na dalsze polecenia...

– Albo skopanie agresorowi... czegokolwiek, co tam będzie miał do kopania **–** uśmiechnęła się krzywo Artemis.

W jednej chwili toczył walkę swojego życia i był blisko pozbawienia życia wszystkich, którzy ośmielili się doprowadzić do masakry jego klanu, w drugiej znajdował się w całkowicie nieznanej okolicy.

Mróz szczypiący w skórę i śnieg skrzypiący pod nogami wskazywał na to, że miejsce to musiało leżeć gdzieś w głębi Kraju Żelaza. Tylko gdzie, ani jakim sposobem się tu znalazł, nie miał pojęcia.

Rozejrzał się, ale w okolicy nie zauważył śladu innych ludzi, shinobi czy nie. Wyglądało na to, że został tu przeniesiony jako jedyny. czyżby jakaś sztuczka martwego Madary i tej fałszywej sztuki, która z nim współpracowała?

Zmarszczył brwi. To byłoby bez sensu. Skoro któryś z nich dysponował sztuczką tego typu, to mógł po prostu teleportować najniebezpieczniejszych przeciwników i mordować ich na osobności. Więc cokolwiek się stało, mogło nie być celowe, a stanowić czyste działanie przypadku. Albo coś, czego nikt nie przewidział. Krótką chwilę poświęcił na skontrolowanie stanu, w jakim się znajdował. Kondycję ocenił jako nienajgorszą, chociaż w mięśniach czaiło się zmęczenie, a w skroniach zaczynała tętnić migrena, oznaka tego, że zdecydowanie nadużył Sharinganu. Postanowił nie używać najpotężniejszych technik związanych z dojutsu, przynajmniej nie przez najbliższych kilka godzin.

Odetchnął głębiej i owinął się ciaśniej koszulą. A potem ruszył przed siebie. Prędzej, czy później zdoła zorientować się w terenie, lub przepytać kogoś, kto będzie miał pecha znajdować się w tej okolicy.

Nie znajdował się nawet szczególnie daleko od miejsca, w którym się pojawił, kiedy usłyszał coś dziwnego. odwrócił się w stronę dźwięku, unosząc lekko brew i próbując znaleźć w pamięci coś, co mogło wydawać podobny odgłos.

Moment później zrozumiał, że nie miał prawa nigdy wcześniej słyszeć czegokolwiek podobnego. Bo śnieg w tamtym miejscu w promieniu kilkunastu metrów rozwiał się, po czym powietrze nad gruntem zafalowało, żeby wreszcie przyjąć postać... nie miał nawet pojęcia czego. Struktura miała barwę ciemnej czerwieni i bardzo obco wyglądający kształt przypominający odrobinę gigantyczną strzałę o obłych krawędziach i masie odstających elementów, których Sasuke nie potrafił zidentyfikować.

Chwilę później coś się poruszyło, a z wnętrza struktury wyszła grupa ludzi. Młodych ludzi, zanotował z pewnym zainteresowaniem. Dziwacznie ubranych, do tego. W stroju prawie całej grupy dominowały bardzo jaskrawe kolory, a ubrania ściśle przylegały do ciał. Jedna z kobiet w grupie miała łuk i strzały, ciemnoskóry chłopak nosił na plecy coś, czego rękojeści były doskonale widoczne. Poza tym nie zauważył jakiejkolwiek broni.

Za to sam został dostrzeżony. Ruda dziewczyna spojrzała prosto na niego, gdy tylko stanęła na śniegu.

Interesujące uznał. Tak samo, jak kolor jej skóry. Na samym początku uznał to za złudzenie optyczne, ale nie. Była naprawdę zielona. Kekkei Genkai?

W myślach zaliczył ją do potencjalnych zagrożeń. Reszta również spojrzała w jego stronę, a ciemnoskóry nawet coś powiedział, ale język był kompletnie niezrozumiały.

Najmniejszy członek grupy zaczął powoli, przemieszczając się po łuku, obchodzić go. Z drugiej strony to samo robiła dziewczyna z łukiem, tylko zna znacznie dłuższym promieniu. Najprawdopodobniej miała zamiar uprzykrzać mu życie z dystansu, podczas gdy reszta będzie robić... cokolwiek mieli zamiar, z całą pewnością im nie wyjdzie.

Dobył katany, a wolną rękę oparł na biodrze, patrząc na nich wyczekująco. Nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać po żadnym z nich... może poza łuczniczką, wolał więc dać im pierwszy ruch.

Nawet nie wymienili spojrzeń, co Sasuke zanotował w pamięci jako interesujące, ciemnoskóry i jedyny chłopak, który nie miał na sobie dziwacznych kolorów ruszyli do przodu. Pierwszy po raz kolejny się odezwał i nie miało to jakiegokolwiek sensu tak samo jak poprzednio. Jego kolega nie miał aż tak pokojowego nastawienia. I był zdecydowanie bardziej umięśniony od całej reszty.

Wiele więcej o przeciwnikach powiedzieć nie mógł, więc postanowił zdobyć te informacje w najprostszy z możliwych sposobów. Jeden ruch nadgarstka i w dłoni ciągle skrytej w rękawie znalazło się kilka shurikenów. Kolejny ruch i pociski pomknęły w stronę wrogów.

Łuczniczka i drobny chłopak wykonali unik, umięśniony zignorował kompletnie ostrze, które przemknęło mu tuż obok ucha. Ciemnoskóry za to uniósł rękę, na której błękitnawym światłem zalśniła szeroka linia, która wydawała się oplatać całe ramiona, a w jego ręku zmaterializowała się tarcza tej samej barwy. Odtrącił nią shuriken niczym natrętną muchę. Dziewczyna o zielonej skórze wzniosła się w powietrze. Początkowo myślał, że po prostu skoczyła, ale nie. Ona lewitowała ponad polem walki. Sasuke zmarszczył brwi, szukając wzrokiem ostatniego członka grupy, który…

…był tuż obok. Wszystko trwało mgnienie oka, a on jakimś sposobem pokonał dystans między nimi, jakby to było nic. Sasuke odskoczył, zasłaniając się ostrzem. Tylko po to, żeby znaleźć się pod olbrzymią ilością śniegu, która wisiała w powietrzu, niczym chmura gradowa. Pospiesznie złożył ognistą pieczęć i zionął ogniem w spadającą na niego masę, kątem oka dostrzegając, jak zielono skóra opuscza dotychczas wzniesione ręce. Powietrze wypełnił wściekły syk i gęste chmury pary wodnej, rozgrzanej i duszącej, ograniczającej pole widzenia. Szybki chłopak wykorzystał okazję i zbliżył się ponownie, więc Sasuke zionął ogniem po raz kolejny, zmuszając go do uniku.

Moment później sam musiał odskoczyć, żeby uniknąć trafienia przez czarne pociski o dziwnym kształcie.

Sasuke zgrzytnął zębami. Nie miał czasu na zabawę. Poczuł, jak chakra napływa do jego oczu i wiedział, że zalśniły czerwienią. Mięśnie bolały przy każdym ruchu, ale ból potrafił znieść. Teraz – rozprawić się z przeciwnikiem.

Poczekał, aż ten szybki zbliży się wystarczająco, po czym uderzył. Chłopak nadział się na jego pięść, nie zdążywszy wyhamować w porę, a siła ciosu posłała go do tyłu, wyciskając mu z płuc głuchy jęk. Ktoś krzyknął, w powietrzu śmignęło więcej pocisków, tym razem w towarzystwie strzał. Lawirował między nimi w szaleńczym tańcu, ostrze jego katany zgrzytnęło o miecz z błękitnego światła, który lśnił w ręku ciemnoskórego.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się, kiedy chakra w jego dłoni przekształciła się w wyładowania elektryczne i uderzyła w przeciwnika, przepływając wzdłuż dłoni prosto wgłęb jego ciała. Nie było to w pełni uformowane Chidori, ale wystarczyło, żeby wyłączyć go z walki dać shinobi czas na kolejny unik. Bo praktycznie w tej samej chwili do walki włączył się ten umięśniony, z krzykiem na wykrzywionej gniewem twarzy. Jego pięść nie trafiła w Sasuke, ale gdy gruchnęła w ziemię, sama siła uderzenia sprawiła, że ninja potknął się lekko, podczas gdy w stwardniałym gruncie powstał krater.

Otworzył szerzej oczy. Taka moc… poza tym, chłopak był szybki. Nawet bardzo. Błyskawicznie zajął pozycję pomiędzy Sasuke a wstającym szybkim, gotów do przyjęcia roli tarczy, jeżeli shinobi zdecydowałby się zaatakować. Tym samym podał na srebrnej tacy swój słaby punkt. Troszczył się o towarzyszy broni, którzy fizycznie byli o wiele słabsi od niego…

Wargi Sasuke rozciągnęły się w drapieżnym uśmiechu, a w jego dłoni znalazła się kolejna porcja shurikenów. Planował zaatakować łuczniczkę, ale gdy tylko usłyszał szelest tuż za sobą, błyskawicznie zmienił plany. Cisnął broń prosto w miejsce, z którego pochodził dźwięk.

Nie zawiódł się, ciche westchnienie i moment później w pustym z pozoru miejscu pojawiła się dziewczyna o zielonej skórze z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie dając jej ani chwili na otrząśnięcie się, zaatakował mieczem, pewien że ostrze trafi prosto w jej ciało.

Nie napotkał jakiegokolwiek oporu. Wisiała w miejscu, całkowicie nieporuszona, a klinga przeszywała ją, nie czyniąc najmniejszej szkody, zupełnie jakby była jakimś widmem. Może i tak wyglądała prawda, bo przez ciało dziewczyny Sasuke mógł spojrzeć bez jakichkolwiek przeszkód, zupełnie jakby stała się jednym z powietrzem. Uniosła dłoń we władczym geście, a shinobi poczuł, jak odpycha go jakaś niewidzialna siła, zupełnie jakby został uderzony.

Zmrużył oczy. Dziewczyna może i potrafiła rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, ale na widok ognia wpadała w prawdziwą panikę. Przyłożył palce do ust i po raz kolejny stworzył ogniste jutsu. Powietrze rozdarł pełen przerażenia krzyk... i w tym samym momencie prosto przez płomienie przeszedł ten czarnowłosy i umięśniony, z furią wymalowaną na twarzy. Sasuke o włos uniknął ciosu, a i tak miał wrażenie, że został uderzony ze sporą siłą. W chwili, kiedy przeciwnik walnął w ziemię dotarło do niego, jak silny. Grunt spękał, niczym rażony piorunem, a w ziemi utworzył się całkiem spory lej, mimo że wychłodzony grunt miał twardość cementu. W dodatku chłopak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zupełnie tego nie poczuł. Skoczył jedynie naprawdę wysoko, po czym runął w dół z zawrotną prędkością, atakując po raz kolejny.

Sasuke cisnął w jego stronę shurikenami, ale te jedynie odbiły się od chłopaka, zupełnie jakby nie był w stanie przebić jego skóry. Uchiha przysiągłby, że w pewnej chwili usłyszał dźwięk pękającego metalu.

Po raz kolejny musiał odskoczyć, ale już w ruchu przygotował się do kontrataku. Wyładowania elektryczne pełzały mu po przedramieniu, a powietrze wypełniły głośne i złowrogie trzaski, kiedy tworzył Raikiri.

Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć techniki.

Świat po prostu zgasł mu przed oczyma.

– Dobra **–** stwierdził Robin, oddychając ciężko. **–** To było nawet trudne.

– Nawet trudne? **–** jęknął Kid Flash. **–** Koleś, on pluł ogniem, miotał piorunami i w ogóle, cholerny Thor Gromowładny!

– Ty patrz, a nie wygląda mi na Skandynawa...

– Czy możecie przestać żartować? **–** burknęła Artemis. **–** To mogło się skończyć źle. I cholera wie, czy takich jak on nie ma w okolicy więcej.

– Dlatego też powinniśmy zabrać jeńca i pozwolić Lidze podjąć dalsze działania **–** oznajmił Kaldur.

– To dobry pomysł **–** powiedziała pospiesznie M`gann, marszcząc w zdenerwowaniu brwi. **–** Naprawdę wolałabym, żeby to wujek J`onn zajął się jego głową.

– Coś nie tak? **–** Connor spojrzał na nią z troską w oczach.

– Nie, ja... **–** odgarnęła włosy za ucho. **–** Nie miałam z nim telepatycznego połączenia wystarczająco długo, żeby stwierdzić, co konkretnie jest nie tak, ale są tam wyraźne ślady ataku mentalnego.

– Wpadł na jakiegoś innego telepatę?

– Nie mam pojęcia **–** westchnęła. **–** Ale ktoś modyfikował mu umysł i to nie raz.

– I tak musimy wiedzieć kim jest i skąd się tutaj wziął **–** Kaldur skinął głową. **–** Superboy, możesz go zabrać? Skontaktujemy się z Ligą najszybciej jak to jest możliwe. A teraz wracamy do domu.

Connor podniósł powalonego przeciwnika bez wysiłku i przerzucił go sobie bezceremonialnie przez ramię. Nie lubił nosić ludzi, może i ich ciężar wcale mu nie przeszkadzał, ale w noszeniu byli niewygodni.


End file.
